Fall For You
by animemaniac202
Summary: this is based on the chapters where Hidan and Kakuzu get killed. Kakuhida Hidakaku. fluffy fluff fluff! hope you like! oneshot


bored to death!! i've had this in my head since I started my other story. I just had to write this before I wrote another chapter.

hidakaku

Disclaimer:i own shit.

I also changed the words just a teeny tiny bit. I changed girl to guy, thats it. It makes alot more sense now!! X3

___________________________________________________

"Hidan, I love you."

Kakuzu, I couldn't believe my ears. He told me he loved me! Is he teasing me? Is he toying with my emotions? Or is this real? I couldn't tell anymore. I couldn't tell at all. My head was in a big blur. I had a big crush on him ever since he showed me his face. No one else in akatsuki saw it. Not even his other partners saw it. I wondered what made me different. I wondered what made him love me...

_The best thing 'bout tonights that were not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"Kakuzu, I don't... I don't know what to say." I told him, baffled.

"Say you love me back." he said.

I didn't say another word, all I did was give him a kiss. I thought that would get my feelings across. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms sround my waist. I put my arms around his neck. Thank Jashin no one else was home. All I wanted to do, right now, at this moment in time, was to be with him. My partner, Kakuzu.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonights the night I fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

I pulled away for a breath. I looked into his deep green eyes. He looked back into my eyes. I nuzzled my head into the warmth of his chest. I closed my eyes and just stood there, in his arms. Being with him always made me happy. That's why being his partner meant the world to me. I know I always bicker with him, but that was just a cover up. I honestly love everything about Kakuzu. His greedyness, his long black hair, hated the mask, but the thing I loved most, were those stitches. I loved them the most.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought I was stronger  
I may have failed  
__But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh..._

That was the first time you ever said I love you to me. I wish I could hear just one more time, before this asshole Shika-what's-his-face blows me up. Kakuzu, I want to see those green eyes of yours. I want to feel your warmth that I felt everyday. I want to feel your stitches rub against me. I want... you.

**BOOM!!!**

_But hold your breath  
Breath me in  
I'm yours to keep  
So hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheep  
And remember me tonight  
While your asleep_

Kakuzu, why do I have to be immortal? If I'm stuck in this whole and you die, who will dig me out? But that can't be, those guys are just brats. you could beat them with your eyes shut. Kakuzu, if you do die, I'll miss you. I'll miss you more than anything else in the world. I'll never be able to see you, to breath you, to taste you, ever... again. Kakuzu, don't you dare die.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find_

Ow... my heart, it aches all of a sudden. Did you die? You would have beat them by now, right? Kakuzu, I can't wait anymore. I have to fall asleep. I've just lost too much blood. Hopefully, you'll be here to dig me out. And if you're not, and the worst has happened... I hope I die. I hope I die just so I can spend the rest of eternity with you in Hell. Kakuzu... I love you.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
_

Kakuzu, I see a bright light. I see you too. I run towards you Kakuzu. I fall into your arms. You hold me tight. I can't feel your warmth anymore, why is that. I feel the tears you've been crying fall on my head. I look into your eyes.

"Are we dead?" I ask.

He deosn't answer me. He just smiles and pulls me into a kiss. He kissed me differently this time. The kiss was gentle and sweet. You pull away. I nuzzled my head into your neck. I smiled and I savored the moment. Kakuzu, I love you too much. I guess Jashin must have heard my prayers and let me be with you. I'm glad.

"Hidan, I love you." Kakuzu said to me.

"I love you too Kuzu." I said, kissing him gently.

_Your impossible to find_

______________________________________________________

I thought of these two right after i heard this song and i just had to write about it. The song is fall for you by secondhand serenade. This song is pure genius.

Please R&R!! thank you to all of you who read!!!


End file.
